epicbossfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hero Tier List
thanks, but i find this list quite not accurate: **godlike:** OD and silencer - yep, they have additional pure dmg to their atacks, but not so stong, IMHO, they're not godlike, but good spectre - yes, good tank, also can reduce enemy's armour, nothing OP, she's good, but not godlike (IMHO, again) **good:** ursa: i think he's too OP, as I said in post before, and compared to slark, he have more dmg boost, than slark, and also ult, that can barely kill boss in few sec. Btw, you can get him octarine, so you can activate his ult much more often dazzle: grave for the first rounds, a bit of heal, a bit of slowdown, ult with reducing enemy's armour and increasing teammate's armour.. yep, not bad, but nothing special, he's somewhere at average tier, on my opinion lone druid: yep, two heroes, 12 total slots.. but there is no possibility to achieve all 12 slots to the end, so you got or 1 strong hero + 1 weak hero, or 2 avg. heroes.. nothing special, somewhere at tier 2.5 **average:** Juggernaut: great healing ward, good crits.. tier 2, not 3 Phantom Assassin: uhm... those daggers, that deal pure dmg, slow enemy's and have chance to crit, so at first few waves you can oneshot boss with crit dagger.. Built in long rage blink and awesome crits - she may be at tier 2 Skywrath Mage: tier 1, see post before **bad:** batrider: tier 1.5, see post before Blood Seeker: if build in support, can give all dd's bloodrage, greatly boosting them. In support build tier 1 (with adequate team) Doom: can be tanky, with his regeneration. And with aghanim can disable boss forever. Tier 2. Lion: disables, strong aoe ult, mana drain, so he can left some bosses without mana and without possibility to cast some spells. Tier 2, too Ogre Magi: can endlessly lock some bosses in stun. See post before. Tier 1.5 Pugna: with octarine can be endlessly be in ethernal -> almost invunlerability Tinker: uhm, tier 2 minimum. At difficulty hard+ can caryy lunar crest and chrono's powder, refresh their cds. Dagon is great item for him. Can make bosses to miss every hit, with ultimate he can do this a long while. Viper: a lot of atk. speed and move speed slow, good amgical dmg.. Tier 3 min. **Unusable** Bristleback: what?! one of the best tanks, with 2 skill, "reflects" damage no worse than spectre, have great move speed, with his ult passive, can endlessly slowdown boss.. Tier 2. QOP: good mag, pure dmg, slowdowns, blink.. Tier 3. Timbersaw: good tank with his passive. Tier 3. 10:32, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Fanzerr uh, forgot to add, "post before" here: reddit link 12:08, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Fanzerr Response to Fanzerr Godlike *I agree with Silencer not being a godlike hero, but I feel like he should be a good hero instead. *OD on the other hand definitely is. You can build OD entirely for carry (ignoring the fact that he's a pure dmg hero), and do tons of damage WITH pure as an extra bonus. He doesn't need any int items to achieve 65536 mana (max). Good *Ursa is really gimicky. Unless there's a boss and nothing else, he will lose his stacks every time the enemy he's focusing dies. *Slark is like a toned down Ursa, but with a self passive which buffs him up to where Ursa is at. I think that until we see more bosses, these 2 should stay in the good category. *Dazzle is really good for reviving late game, and can shift into a tank of some sorts. He's like a Furion, but has a grave instead of a tp. *Lone Druid is in the good category for in the future, I think. The moment he can max himself and have his bear be decent, he will definitely shift into the godlike category. For now he really is more average than good, though. Average All of the ones you listed could probably be moved to good. Bad *Batrider I've seen him do a lot of damage, he's closer to category 2 than category 1 imo. *Blood Seeker]] I've seen do crazy amounts of damage when paired with a Skywrath, should do crazy amounts with others too. *Lion He's more average than good. Anti-Mage drains faster, and Ogre Magi stuns more. *Ogre Magi] should definitely be higher up; maybe tier 2. He's not very strong when a boss ignores stuns, and his magic damage isn't the best, so I don't think he deserves tier 1, but he definitely is strong. *Pugna he's just practically immune to physical; he doesn't do much. *Tinker got nerfed hard. He's fairly good as a support, but that's about it. He's probably more of a tier 3 than a tier 4. *Viper is like a decent attacker with a bit of magic. He relies on someone else to get a veil to make his magic do damage later on. Of course you can get one, but then you lose damage. Unusable *Bristleback has reflection on the side and the back, so unless you turn around and never attack/goo, you won't be reflecting much. Also, his animation is fairly slow for the goo, so someone like slardar is still better for armour reduction. *Queen of Pain is one of my favourite heroes, but she just doesn't have the damage. She needs to be up close to use her aoe, and he spells don't do the damage that other heroes (Elementalist) do. *Timbersaw is probably closer to tier 3, like you said. I think that we can figure out better tiers for them, since we mostly agree, just slight differences. — Ryalane (talk) 19:54, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Abaddon should really be tier 1, if build the right way he's downright broken in the current patch. If you build him as a spellcaster (octarine, lense, hood) he can basically just sit at the edge of the map and keep throwing shields and nukes. GOOD: (Elder Titan should be Godlike) *Elder titan is OP, i mean i played a few games with him. In the last game i had 40% of all team damage *His Ulti can two hit ANY enemy Boss ~~Man of Steel~~ I think Storm Spirit and Centaur Warrunner need to be moved into tier 1